The Bond of Family
by I Don't Care Anything
Summary: Gokudera Hayato tidak pernah memiliki hubungan yang baik dengan kakak tirinya Bianchi dan G. Tetapi setidaknya, perasaan benci yang ia rasakan pada G tidak ada saat berhadapan dengan Bianchi. "Permainanmu sangat bagus Gokudera-kun!" / "aku harus melakukan ini karena kau masih lemah." / "aku tidak ingin kehilangan lagi seperti saat kau meninggalkanku dulu!"
1. Chapter 1

" _ **Sawada Tsunayoshi—kejahatanmu membunuh Vongola Nono. Kami akan membawamu ke penjara Vendice."**_

 _Sawada Tsunayoshi—10 tahun, bahkan ia tidak tahu menahu apa yang dimaksud membunuh. Ia suka dengan 'kakek'nya yang hampir setiap tahun menjumpainya dan juga Takeyoshi. Ia selalu membawa kakaknya Giotto—yang tinggal bersama ayahnya selama 10 tahun di Italia—bersama dengannya._

 _Yang ia tahu, ia hanya melihat Takeyoshi yang memiliki api berwarna kuning di tangannya, dan kakeknya yang tertidur (apakah benar tertidur?) diatas lantai. Ia hanya ingin membangunkan karena lantai itu kotor dan juga basah dengan cairan berwarna merah._

 _Namun, suara teriakan ayahnya membuat ia tersentak dan menoleh untuk menemukan ayahnya—yang sangat jarang, bahkan ia lupa sejak kapan ayahnya kembali ke rumah—mencoba membangunkan kakeknya._

 _Dan ia hanya bisa menoleh dan memiringkan kepalanya._

" _Apakah Nono-san tidak mau bermain dengan Tsuna lagi papa?"_

 _Dan sekarang, beberapa orang berpakaian hitam tampak berada di depan dengan rantai yang dipegang oleh mereka. Ia takut. Ia bukan anak yang nakal—dan ia tidak tahu tempat apa yang bernama penjara Vendice itu. Namun, ia melihat di TV jika penjara adalah sesuatu yang mengerikan. Ia tidak ingin kesana._

" _TIDAK! OTOU-SAN, JANGAN BIARKAN MEREKA MEMBAWAKU!"_

 _Ayahnya menatap dingin kearahnya, sambil memeluk Takeyoshi—adik kembarnya—dengan erat. Ibunya hanya menangis dan mencoba untuk menggapainya, namun beberapa orang menahannya. Rantai itu mengikat leher dan kedua tangannya, dan menyeretnya menjauh dari ibunya._

" _KAA-SAN! KAA-SAN TSU-KUN TIDAK MAU PERGI!"_

" _Anata, jangan biarkan Tsu-kun dibawa oleh mereka!"_

" _Nana, Tsunayoshi sudah melakukan sesuatu yang jahat. Kita tidak bisa melakukan apapun," ayahnya mencoba untuk menghentikan ibunya. Ibunya menangis—ia ingin memeluk dan menenangkannya seperti biasa, namun sekali lagi ia tidak bisa._

 _Ia sendiri juga ketakutan. Ia hanya ingin lepas dan memeluk ibunya. Menunggu kakaknya Giotto yang tidak ada saat itu karena masih berada di Italia._

" _ **Sudah saatnya kau mendapatkan hukuman yang setimpal. Sawada Tsunayoshi…"**_

 _Semua yang ada disekitarnya tampak berkabut gelap. Ia tidak bisa melihat perlahan, ayah dan ibu, dan Takayoshi. Ia tidak bisa melihat rumahnya, dan ia tidak bisa melihat cahaya. Kegelapan menutupi semuanya. Dan kesadarannya perlahan memudar._

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 **The Bond of Family**

 **Rated :** T

 **Genre :** Family/Friendship

 **Main Character :** Sawada Tsunayoshi, Giotto, Vongola 1st, Vongola 10th

 **Warning :** Slight!BL (D18, 8059, 6927); CEDEF!Vongola1st; Semi-AR!Story; Bashing!Iemitsu.

 **.**

 **.**

 **Summary :** Sawada Tsunayoshi (10 tahun) dipenjara di Penjara Vendice karena tuduhan tidak benar yang disebabkan oleh kembarannya dan juga ayahnya. Tujuh tahun berlalu, Sawada Ieyasu—Giotto—ketua CEDEF, anak tertua dari keluarga Sawada yang hanya tahu jika adik bungsunya itu tewas menemukan fakta mengejutkan.

Bahwa selain Vongola yang dipimpin oleh adiknya menjadi kelompok mafia yang _corrupt_ , juga berita tentang adiknya yang seharusnya sudah meninggal berada di Sicilly dan menuntut balas dendam atas apa yang terjadi 7 tahun yang lalu.

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **Katekyo Hitman Reborn**_ _belong to_ _ **Amano Akira**_ _;_ _ **Sawada Takeyoshi**_ _belong to_ _ **Me**_ _._

 _ **Prologue—Fallen Sky**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

"Giotto, aku tahu kalau kau tidak ingin mengetahui ini tetapi—"

"Aku tahu G, letakkan laporan itu dan aku akan membacanya nanti," pemuda berambut kuning dengan mata berwarna biru itu tampak menghela napas dan melihat laporan di atas mejanya yang memiliki lambang Vongola disana. Lagi-lagi laporan tentang Vongola, dan ia yakin jika itu adalah laporan tentang adiknya lagi.

"Apa lagi yang dilakukannya? Merusak hubungan dengan _famiglia_ lain? Atau mungkin menghancurkan lebih banyak fasilitas umum daripada yang seharusnya?" Giotto membuka laporan itu, menemukan semua yang ia ucapkan tertera disana. Tangannya menepuk keras wajahnya, mencoba untuk meyakinkan kalau apa yang ia lihat bukan sebuah mimpi.

"Kau tahu… Vongola semakin beraliansi dengan kelompok-kelompok besar yang—yah kau tahu, melakukan sesuatu hanya demi uang," G tampak merasa bahwa pemimpin mereka semakin frustasi dengan apa yang dikatakan olehnya, "—aku mencoba untuk meminta Alfonso Cavallone berbicara dengan Takeyoshi, tetapi sepertinya gagal. Dan—"

"Dan Takeyoshi hampir memutuskan hubungan 10 generasi Vongola dengan Cavallone. Kumohon hentikan dulu yang kau katakan G," Giotto menaruh tangannya mengisyaratkan tangan kanannya untuk berhenti, "—kalau bukan Alfonso mendapatkan bujukan dari adiknya—Dino yang menyukai Kyouya. Kukira aliansi Vongola—Cavallone akan benar-benar hancur."

…

"…kalau saja Tsuna yang memimpin Vongola…"

"Giotto. Kau tahu kalau Tsuna sudah tewas 7 tahun yang lalu bukan?" Giotto merebahkan kepalanya diatas meja dan menghela napas panjang, "—aku mengerti kalau ia anak yang baik dan juga polos. Ia lebih cocok menjadi _sky guardian_ daripada Takeyoshi. Tetapi orang mati tidak akan bisa kembali kau tahu."

"Aku hanya berharap bisa bertemu dengannya disaat terakhir G. Aku benar-benar menyesal karena aku tidak berada disana disaat ia sakit dan meninggal," Giotto menerawang pada jendela ruangannya.

Giotto—28 tahun, pemimpin dari CEDEF yang melanjutkan kepemimpinannya dari ayahnya adalah sulung tiga bersaudara keluarga Sawada. Sejak usianya 18 tahun ia sudah berada di Italia untuk membantu ayahnya memimpin CEDEF yang merupakan _out advisor_ dari Vongola.

Ia menyayangi kedua adiknya—tetapi ia lebih menyayangi Tsuna yang sejak kecil terlihat lebih baik dan juga polos. Takeyoshi adiknya, ia merasakan sesuatu yang aneh setiap kali melihatnya. Ada sisi gelap dari dirinya yang membuat Giotto mencoba menjauh darinya.

Dan kematian adik bungsunya Sawada Tsunayoshi, dan juga orang yang sudah ia anggap sebagai kakeknya sendiri—Timoteo—tujuh tahun yang lalu benar-benar memukulnya telak. Terutama saat tahu ia tidak pernah menyadari kalau Tsuna memiliki penyakit yang parah hingga membuatnya tewas karena itu.

Dan yang menyedihkan, Giotto sama sekali tidak tahu tentang kebenaran dari kebohongan itu. Dan apa yang ada dibalik kematian keduanya.

"Aku merindukannya G… Aku merindukan Tsuna…"

 **.**

 **.**

" _A—apa otou-san?!"_

 _Giotto menatap horror ayahnya yang baru saja kembali dari Jepang. Kursi yang ia duduki terjatuh begitu saja saat ia berdiri dengan segera dengan keterkejutannya akan berita yang dibawa oleh ayahnya._

" _Tsuna sudah meninggal Giotto… ia sakit yang sangat parah hingga saat aku kembali ke Namimori ia sudah meninggal dunia," wajah ayahnya saat itu tampak terpukul. Namun, Giotto tidak mendengar apapun lagi setelah mendengar kata Tsuna dan meninggal dalam satu kalimat._

 _Adiknya yang polos—adiknya yang lucu. Tsunayoshi sudah meninggal?_

" _Ke—kenapa otou-san tidak mengabari padaku sebelum ini?!"_

" _Kau sudah sibuk dengan pekerjaanmu Giotto. Otou-san tidak ingin menambahkan beban pikiranmu setidaknya hingga kau mendapatkan waktu tenang seperti ini," Giotto merebahkan diri kembali di kursi yang ada di belakangnya menutupi sebagian wajahnya dengan sebelah tangan. Oke, memang ia sangat sibuk belakangan ini._

 _Tetapi Tsuna—adiknya yang tersayang adalah satu hal yang berada di satu tingkat berbeda dari apapun yang ada di dunia ini. Termasuk dirinya sendiri._

" _Giotto…?" Ia bisa mendengar suara G memanggilnya. Namun, ia tidak bisa mengatakan apapun—atau semuanya bisa mendengar suaranya gemetar dan isakan akan terdengar. Ia menghirup udara dalam-dalam dan menghembuskannya._

" _G… antarkan ayahku ke ruangannya. Aku ingin sendiri… sebentar."_

 _Mendengar nada sahabatnya yang aneh, G hanya mengangguk dan menatap Iemitsu yang menatap anaknya khawatir. Sebelum ia berbalik dan berjalan keluar bersama dengan G._

 _Tidak menyadari, sebuah senyuman penuh arti terlihat di wajah Iemitsu._

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

"SELALU TSUNA-TSUNA-TSUNA! KENAPA GIOTTO-NII-SAN SELALU MEMBELA TSUNA BAHKAN SAAT SI IDIOTA ITU SUDAH MATI 7 TAHUN YANG LALU!"

Suara benda-benda yang dilempar terdengar di salah satu ruangan yang ada di mansion Vongola. Lambang langit Vongola yang terukir sepertinya sudah menjelaskan bahwa itu adalah ruangan yang dimiliki oleh Don Vongola Decimo—Sawada Takeyoshi—berusia 17 tahun.

Ia adalah pemuda dengan temper yang buruk, sikap yang buruk, dan juga hanya mementingkan kekuasaan dan juga kekuatan. Sesuatu yang hanya akan membuat Vongola menjadi kelompok mafia yang semakin ditakuti. Bukan sesuatu yang diinginkan oleh generasi pertama Vongola.

Namun, karena Sawada Giotto yang menerima jabatan sebagai seorang pemimpin CEDEF, hanya Sawada Takeyoshi yang menjadi kandidat dari Vongola Decimo. Terutama saat Vongola Nono tewas 7 tahun yang lalu.

Tetapi tidak ada yang setuju dengan itu—Takeyoshi bukan _langit_ yang diinginkan Vongola. Tidak ada yang setuju selain ayahnya yang merekomendasikan Takeyoshi sejak awal.

Takeyoshi tahu kakaknya tidak setuju dengan semua ini, dan ia juga tahu kakaknya tidak tahu jika Tsuna bukan tewas karena sakit namun karena terbunuh oleh para Vendice itu. Namun, tentu ia tidak akan memberitahukannya. Ia cemburu. Ya, Takeyoshi cemburu pada kembarannya yang selalu mendapatkan perhatian lebih dari kakaknya.

"Juudaime tenanglah—"

 **PRANG!**

"DIAMLAH GOKUDERA! AKU TIDAK BUTUH PERKATAAN DARI ORANG TERBUANG SEPERTIMU!"

Pemuda berambut perak dengan iris emerald itu tampak mengepalkan tangannya dengat kuat. Gokudera Hayato— _storm guardian_ Vongola Decimo, dan adik tiri—berbeda ibu—dengan G dan juga Bianchi. Ia mengerti kalau pemimpinnya sedang dalam mood yang jelek setelah mereka berjalan dan berhenti didepan pintu ruangan Giotto.

Mendengar semua hal yang dikatakan oleh Giotto tentang Tsuna.

Dan itu membuat Takeyoshi emosi dan melampiaskannya pada barang-barang yang ada disana. Dan melampiaskannya pada Gokudera yang selalu ada disampingnya. Gokudera sendiri menerima tawaran ini hanya karena kakak tirinya yang meminta untuk menjaga Vongola.

Mengawasinya dari Takeyoshi.

"TINGGALKAN AKU SENDIRI, DAN JIKA KAKAKKU MENCARI KATAKAN SAJA UNTUK MEMIKIRKAN TSUNA SAJA DARIPADA REPOT-REPOT MENCARIKU!"

Gokudera menghela napas pelan, dan mengangguk. Membungkuk pelan sebelum berjalan meninggalkan ruangan itu tanpa suara. Ia tidak ingin lebih lama berada disana, terutama saat Takeyoshi sudah mengatakannya 'orang terbuang' hanya karena ia tidak memiliki kemampuan yang hebat seperti kakak tirinya G.

"Hayato?"

Ia menoleh mendengar seseorang memanggil namanya. Menemukan pemuda berambut hitam pendek yang menatap kearahnya dengan tatapan khawatir. Ia hanya diam dan mematung.

"Kau tidak apa-apa? Kepalamu berdarah…"

Ah, ia bahkan tidak sadar kalau salah satu benda yang dilempar itu mengenai kepalanya dan membuat luka di kepalanya. Saat tangan pemuda didepannya akan menyentuh luka itu, ia segera menepisnya.

"Aku tidak apa-apa, sebaiknya kau tidak masuk ke dalam. _Boss_ sedang marah."

"Tetapi aku harus memberikan laporan. Kau yakin tidak apa-apa?"

"Hm, aku akan mencari udara sebentar. Dan jangan sekalipun masuk ke ruangannya—Takeshi."

 **.**

 **.**

" _Aku tidak melakukannya… Kenapa semua orang tidak percaya padaku…"_

 _Suara isakan anak berusia 10 tahun itu tampak terdengar di salah satu penjara gelap yang ada di Vendice. Sawada Tsunayoshi bahkan tidak tahu sudah berapa lama ia berada disini, atau apakah diluar pagi sudah menjelang atau saat ini sudah malam hari._

 _Orang-orang itu tidak melakukan apapun padanya. Namun, itu membuat semuanya lebih mengerikan. Mereka meninggalkan anak itu sendirian di sebuah ruangan yang sepi dan juga gelap. Terlalu gelap hingga anak itu tidak bisa melihat tangannya sendiri._

 _Ia takut, jika ia berada di rumah dan dalam keadaan seperti ini—ibunya akan datang dan menemaninya. Kakaknya akan datang jika ia ada dirumah dan memeluknya. Ayahnya… ayahnya tidak akan melakukan apapun sama seperti Takeyoshi._

 _Ia ingin bertemu dengan ibu dan kakaknya._

" _Kaa-san… Gio-nii-chan…"_

" _Dia disini…?"_

 _Suara itu membuatnya tersentak dan menatap kearah sumber cahaya remang yang ada disana. Ia hanya bisa melihat topeng hitam putih dan rambut putih serta topi fedora berwarna perak. Ia tidak kenal orang ini—dan itu membuatnya semakin takut._

" _ **Kau yakin kalau dia tidak melakukannya?**_ _"_

" _Kurasa kita sudah punya kesepakatan Bermuda. Ia adalah kunci yang bisa membuatmu menghilangkan kutukan itu," Tsuna tidak mengerti apa yang dikatakan kedua orang—ia baru sadar ada seseorang yang mengenakan jubah hitam dan wajah tertutup perban. Usianya—kisaran 5 tahun, "kalau kau inginkan bebas dari kutukan itu, anak ini adalah kuncinya. Dan kurasa aku punya bukti yang sangat kuat jika Sawada Tsunayoshi tidak membunuh Timoteo."_

…

" _ **Baiklah, aku tidak tahu bagaimana kau bisa mendapatkan bukti itu. Tetapi, anak ini milikmu sekarang…"**_

 _Suara rantai di lehernya yang terbuka membuatnya tersentak. Anak itu merasa lega sekaligus takut. Ia menoleh pada pria yang lebih tua didepannya yang tersenyum dan mendekatinya. Tangan bersarung tangan hitam itu tampak bergerak dan menepuk kepalanya._

 _Perasaan hangat itu—sama seperti saat kakaknya menyentuhnya. Dan itu membuatnya tenang._

" _Sawada Tsunayoshi?" Ia menatap wajah pria itu dan mengangguk dengan cepat, "—namaku adalah Checkerface."_

"… _chekuropasu?"_

" _Hahaha…" Pria itu tertawa pelan mendengar aksen dari anak itu yang menyebutkan namanya, "—kau bisa memanggilku Kawahira kalau kau tidak bisa menyebutkan nama asliku. Aku akan membawamu keluar dari sini…"_

" _Benarkah? Tsu-kun bisa bertemu dengan kaa-san?! Dan juga Giotto-nii-san?!"_

…

" _Aku bisa membawamu keluar dari sini Tsuna. Tetapi, aku tidak bisa mengembalikanmu pada mereka," Tsuna membulatkan matanya dan tampak kecewa. Matanya menatap seolah mengatakan 'kenapa?' dan Kawahira hanya menghela napas, "—karena kau adalah_ Fuyona Sora _, Tsunayoshi."_

"… _Sora?"_

" _Kau sudah tidak ada di kehidupan mereka," Tsuna terdiam. Membulatkan matanya tidak bisa mengatakan apapun, "—tetapi suatu hari kau bisa bertemu dengan mereka lagi. Setelah semua elemen membutuhkan langit mereka, kau akan menyelamatkan mereka. Tetapi sekarang," Kawahira mengulurkan tangannya dan tersenyum, "—kau bisa memanggilku otou-san… atau ojii-san."_

" _Eh?"_

" _Kau akan tinggal bersama denganku, Tsuna-kun."_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

"…ra-kun… So… SORA-KUN!"

"HIEEE!"

Suara teriakan membuat anak laki-laki berambut cokelat itu melompat kaget dan menatap sekelilingnya. Anak-anak kecil yang tampaknya memperhatikan pemuda itu sedaritadi hanya tertawa karena melihat wajah kaget dari anak itu.

"Wo—Wonomichi- _san_! Kenapa kau berteriak seperti itu, aku kaget!"

"Hee Hee Hee, maaf Sora- _kun_ , tetapi aku mencoba untuk memanggil anda sedaritadi dan anda tidak menjawab," pria berambut hitam dengan topi putih dan atap hitam putih tampak tertawa melihat wajah pemuda bernama Sora itu.

"Sora-nii! Sora-nii! Ayo bermain lagi! 'michi tidak bisa bermain dengan bagus!"

"Ya! Ya! Kami ingin bermain dengan Sora-nii!"

"Baiklah-baiklah, aku akan segera turun. Kalian duluan dan temui otou-san oke?" suara 'hai' bebarengan tampak terdengar dari anak-anak disana sebelum mereka turun bersama dengan pria bernama Wonomichi itu.

"Michi- _san_ , apakah anak-anak takut karena baru kali ini pindah ke Negara lain?"

"Mungkin, tetapi ayah anda bisa mengatasinya. Memakan ramen dan mereka sudah kembali ceria," anak itu tertawa mendengar itu. Pada akhirnya, Sora dan Wonomichi tampak berjalan kebawah, dimana tampak anak-anak yang berkumpul di halaman belakang sebuah rumah.

 _Cielo Orphanage_.

Panti asuhan yang berada di bagian Sicilly itu baru saja mendirikan bangunan disana. Ada kira-kira 12 anak yang berada disana, dengan tiga orang pengurus. Yakni pria berambut perak dengan kacamata bulat yang juga membuka kedai ramen disamping panti asuhan itu, pemuda berambut hitam yang tadi bernama Wonomichi, dan seorang pemuda berusia 18 tahun bernama Sora.

"Otou-san, apakah ada yang bisa kubantu?"

"Ah Sora? Tidak apa-apa, aku bisa mengatasi ini. Sebaiknya kau menjaga anak-anak saja dan biarkan aku mengurus kedai bersama Michi."

"Baiklah," Sora mengangkat bahunya dan berjalan kehalaman depan bangunan itu dan bermain dengan anak-anak yang ada disana. Pria berambut kuning itu menatap anaknya, dan tersenyum sambil menghela napas.

"Tidak menyangka sudah 7 tahun sejak saat itu…" ia menoleh pada jalanan Sicilly untuk melihat Gokudera yang berjalan-jalan di kota itu sendirian. Senyuman tersungging begitu saja, dan ia menoleh pada Sora saat itu, "—saatnya badai yang terabaikan bertemu dengan sang langit…"

 **.**

 **.**

"Isane- _chan_ , jangan terlalu jauh bermain!"

"Taro- _kun_ , jangan bermain bola di pinggir jalan!"

Mengatasi 12 anak sekaligus yang tampak sedang aktif-aktifnya bergerak tentu saja bukan hal yang mudah untuk pemuda berusia 17 tahun itu. Namun, tentu saja anak-anak yang sudah ia anggap adiknya sendiri itu tampaknya tidak bisa untuk ia tinggalkan.

 _ **DUK!**_

"Hei, hati-hati!" Suara itu membuat Sora menoleh dan menemukan seorang pemuda berambut perak yang terkena pukulan bola Taro memarahinya. Dan Taro hanya bisa menunduk takut karena dimarahi oleh orang asing.

Tentu sebagai 'kakak' Sora berakhir menghampiri dan mencoba untuk menyelesaikan masalahnya.

"Ada apa?"

"Apakah kau kakaknya? Seharusnya kau mengawasinya dengan baik breng—" pemuda berambut perak, Gokudera Hayato tampak menoleh pada sumber suara hanya untuk diam dan menatap Sora seolah ia mengenalnya, "—Ta—Takeyoshi?"

Mendengar nama itu membuat Sora menggerutu. Entah sudah berapa lama ia tidak mendengar nama itu.

"Siapa?"

"Ah, tidak—sepertinya aku salah orang," Sora hanya mengangguk dan menatap Taro, mengamati apakah ada yang terluka atau tidak, _'rambut dan wajahnya mirip. Tetapi warna matanya, cokelat—bukan biru._ '

"Maafkan dia, Taro hanya sedang bosan dan bermain bola. Apakah kau—HIEEE!" Gokudera terkejut saat tiba-tiba Sora berteriak dan menatap lukanya, "a—apakah bolanya membuat kepalamu terluka?! Darah! Kepalamu berdarah!"

"Ah ini bukan—"

"KITA HARUS SEGERA MENGOBATIMU!" Gokudera menyerengit. Suara teriakan pemuda ini bahkan mirip dengan sang Langit Vongola. Dan sebelum Gokudera mengatakan hal lainnya, Sora sudah menariknya kedalam rumah.

"Tung—HEI!"

 **.**

 **.**

"Nah baiklah, sudah selesai…"

Sora memastikan perban yang ada di kepala Gokudera terpasang dengan cukup erat namun tidak terlalu erat. Mereka berada di dalam rumah panti dengan semua anak mengelilingi seolah menunggu apakah orang itu baik-baik saja atau tidak.

"Maaf karena kepalamu terluka karena Taro- _kun_."

"Yang aku ingin katakan adalah, luka ini bukan karena bola itu! Che, kau harus membiarkanku berbicara bodoh!"

"Eh?"

"Sekarang kau menyesal sudah mengobatiku bukan?" Gokudera tersenyum sinis menatap kearah Sora yang memiringkan kepalanya tampak bingung.

"Untuk apa? Aku senang bisa mengobatimu," pemuda itu tertawa dan mengembalikan kotak obat yang ada di tangannya pada rak yang ada disana. Meninggalkan Gokudera yang terdiam dengan apa yang dikatakan. Hanya G kakaknya, dan para anggota CEDEF yang begitu peduli seperti ini padanya. Dan orang ini—yang baru saja ditemui—sudah memberikannya perasaan yang sama?

"Nee-nee ojii-san—" suara itu berasal dari anak-anak yang ada disana. Dan panggilan itu sukses membuat Gokudera kesal dan melihat anak-anak itu.

"Kenapa kau memanggilku seperti itu?! Usiaku 17 tahun!"

"Eh? Tetapi rambutmu putih seperti mendiang kakekku. Itu artinya kau sudah tua, bukan seumuran dengan Sora-nii!"

"Ini bukan putih, ini PERAK!"

"Hei-hei, ayo main dengan kami!"

"Untuk apa—"

Dan percakapan yang tiba-tiba terjadi itu berlangsung, hingga suara tawa terdengar dari Sora yang sudah kembali pada mereka. Gokudera menatap tajam pemuda itu yang segera gugup dan mengibaskan tangannya.

"Maaf-maaf~! Hanya saja mereka jarang bersemangat seperti ini pada orang asing. Aku akan segera kembali—" dan Sora berjalan keluar meninggalkan Gokudera dengan anak-anak itu.

"Aku tidak mau."

"Ah, paling hanya karena kau sudah tua dan tidak bisa banyak bergerak bukan? Kawahira-jiji dan 'Mitsu-nii juga seperti itu. Berarti kau sudah tua!" Empat persimpangan tampak berada diatas kepala Gokudera mendengar itu. Siapa mereka? Dan siapa pula Kawahira dan 'Mitsu yang mereka maksud.

Ia sedang tidak dalam mood untuk bertengkar.

 **.**

 **.**

Sora tampak berjalan sambil membawa beberapa gelas jus di sebuah nampan. Menemukan tidak ada orang yang tampak tinggal di ruangan terakhir ia melihat Gokudera, ia meletakkan nampan itu dan mencari mereka.

Sedikit khawatir karena mengira Gokudera menculik mereka.

"Kau mau mencobanya? Aku akan menjatuhkan diri dari sini!" Gokudera mengikatkan anak-anak itu pada punggungnya dengan tali yang melilit di pinggangnya. Bediri di pohon dan melakukan terjun bebas dengan masih anak-anak berada di punggungnya.

"HIEEE ITU BAHAYA!"

 **.**

 **.**

"Menarik! Menarik! Ayo lakukan sekali lagi Tako-Head!"

"Hei apa yang kau panggil?!"

"Ayo main dengan kami lagi!"

Sora tampak melihat anak-anak yang langsung akrab dengan Gokudera tampak bingung dan sebelum tertawa. Ah, bagaimana bisa hari pertamanya menjalani kehidupan di Italia malah bertemu kondisi yang tampak menggelikan seperti ini.

"Maaf, anak-anak ini sepertinya sangat senang bermain denganmu."

"Che, aku bukan mainan. Sudahlah, aku bahkan tidak tahu namamu. Untuk apa aku disini dan kau malah mengundang orang asing kesini," Gokudera mendesah dan tampak berjalan mengambil jasnya untuk bersiap keluar dari ruangan itu.

"Sora—" Gokudera tampak menoleh pada Sora yang tersenyum lebar, "namaku adalah Fuyona Sora. Salam kenal."

"Fuyona… Sora?"

" _Mulai sekarang namamu adalah Fuyona Sora—yang memiliki arti Langit yang tidak diinginkan."_

 **.**

 **.**

 **[ Prologue, Fallen Sky—Complete ]**

 **.**

 **[ Next, Chapter 1—Hidden Storm and Adorable Sky ]**

.

Oke, saya nambah hutang. Masa bodoh #... jadi, dari cerita ini ada yang mau ditanya? Karena untuk prologue saya ga bisa banyak kasih A/N XD

Kalau ada yang mau ditanya, silahkan review/PM :]


	2. Chapter 2

" _Hayato, lari!"_

" _Wha—" ia menoleh ke belakangnya dan juga kakak laki-lakinya. Menemukan kakak perempuannya yang berambut pink panjang tengah berjalan mendekat sambil membawa sebuah nampan berisi makanan yang berasap ungu, "—a—aneki!"_

" _Che, sudah kubilang lari bukan?! Kau mau pingsan lagi karena makanan Bianchi?!" Kakaknya tampak menarik kerah belakangnya dan membawanya pergi menjauh dari kakak perempuannya yang bernama Bianchi._

 _Ia menyayangi keluarganya, ayahnya, ibunya, kedua kakaknya, dan entah kenapa guru piano yang selalu datang setiap tiga kali dalam satu tahun ke rumah untuk melatihnya bermain piano—yang entah bagaimana tidak lagi datang selama beberapa bulan ini. Terutama Gaspare, kakak laki-laki tertua yang meskipun terkadang menyebalkan selalu memperhatikannya dan mengajarinya banyak hal._

" _Bagaimana janjimu mengajariku setelah aku selesai berlatih piano?!"_

" _Minimal sampai Bianchi capek mencari kita bodoh! Bersembunyi disini!" Mereka berdua masuk ke dalam lemari dan menunggu disana. Hingga suara pintu terbuka, menampakkan beberapa maid yang membereskan kamar tempat dimana mereka sedang bersembunyi._

" _Sepertinya Nona Bianchi sedang mencari tuan muda G dan juga tuan muda Hayato."_

" _Mereka benar-benar akrab," suara tawa diiringi saat salah satu maid mengatakan hal itu. Dan suasana hening, beberapa saat sambil suara-suara benda yang dipindahkan terdengar, "—tetapi sayang…"_

" _Kenapa?"_

" _Kau tidak mendengar rumor yang menyebar di mansion?"_

" _Maksudmu rumor itu benar?" Suara mereka semakin pelan, namun Hayato mencoba untuk mendengar dan memajukan kepalanya hingga menempel di lemari, "—rumor tentang tuan muda Hayato yang ternyata bukan anak dari nona besar?"_

…

"… _apa?" G bahkan berbisik mencoba mengecilkan suara, kaget dengan apa yang ia dengar saat itu. Sepertinya kakak laki-lakinyapun juga tidak tahu. Namun tentu saja yang paling terkejut adalah Hayato yang membatu dan terdiam._

" _Kudengar juga ibu kandung tuan muda adalah guru lesnya yang setiap tiga kali setahun datang dan mengajari tuan muda."_

" _Benarkah?! Pantas saja warna rambut dan iris mata tuan muda berbeda dengan tuan dan nyonya besar!"_

 _Kakak laki-lakinya menoleh kearah Hayato. Ia sedikit bingung memang sejak awal kenapa warna rambut dan iris mata Hayato berbeda darinya dan juga Bianchi. Tetapi ini—_

 _ **BRAK!**_

" _T—tuan muda Hayato!"_

 _Semua maid terkejut melihat Hayato yang tampak keluar dari lemari dan G yang tampak masih berada di dalam dan tampak menatap punggung Hayato yang bergetar._

" _HAYATO!"_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 **The Bond of Family**

 **Rated :** T

 **Genre :** Family/Friendship

 **Main Character :** Sawada Tsunayoshi, Giotto, Vongola 1st, Vongola 10th

 **Warning :** Slight!BL (D18, 8059, 6927); CEDEF!Vongola1st; Semi-AR!Story; Bashing!Iemitsu.

 **.**

 **.**

 **Summary :** Sawada Tsunayoshi (10 tahun) terdampar di Penjara Vendice karena tuduhan tidak benar yang disebabkan oleh kembarannya dan juga ayahnya. Tujuh tahun berlalu, Sawada Ieyasu—Giotto—ketua CEDEF, anak tertua dari keluarga Sawada yang hanya bingung jika adik bungsunya itu tewas menemukan fakta mengejutkan.

Bahwa selain Vongola yang dipimpin oleh adiknya menjadi kelompok mafia yang _corrupt_ dan rakus, juga berita tentang adiknya yang seharusnya sudah meninggal berada di Sicilly dan menuntut balas dendam atas apa yang terjadi 7 tahun yang lalu.

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **Katekyo Hitman Reborn**_ _belong to_ _ **Amano Akira**_ _;_ _ **Sawada Takeyoshi**_ _belong to_ _ **Me**_ _._

 _ **Chapter 1—Hidden Storm and Adorable Sky**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

"Dimana Gokudera?!"

Pemuda berambut cokelat tua dengan warna mata biru tampak membuka kasar pintu ruangannya dan menemukan pemuda berambut hitam pendek yang tampak baru saja akan mengetuk pintu ruangan itu, "Yamamoto, dimana Gokudera?"

"Ah, kudengar ia mencari udara segar diluar. Mungkin ia akan kembali sebentar lagi."

"Tch, dasar tidak berguna. Yamamoto, aku ingin laporan keuangan kelompok Vongola dan jadwal pertemuan dengan kelompok _Estarno_ ," menyibakkan jubah hitamnya, ia tampak berjalan melewati Yamamoto yang hanya tersenyum dan mengangguk pelan.

"Baiklah Takeyoshi!"

"Aku tidak memintamu untuk memanggilku dengan nama! Aku adalah bossmu," senyuman itu tampak menghilang, dan Yamamoto menatap kearah Takeyoshi yang meliriknya dengan tatapan dingin.

"...baiklah, _boss_."

 _Sigh_ , bagaimana ia berharap kalau ia menuruti perkataan Gokudera daripada memaksakan diri untuk menyerahkan laporan dan berakhir menemani _boss_ mereka. Yamamoto Takeshi tidak pernah merasa cocok dengan Sawada Takeyoshi.

Namun kakaknya memintanya untuk menjaga Vongola. Sama seperti G yang meminta Gokudera menjaga Vongola, Asari Ugetsu meminta adiknya untuk menjaga Vongola dari Sawada Takeyoshi.

 **.**

 **.**

"Makanlah yang banyak, ramen ayahku benar-benar enak!"

Sora membawa Gokudera Hayato yang entah bagaimana berakhir mengikuti pemuda berambut cokelat itu. Jamnya untuk beristirahat sudah habis, tetapi karena perutnya berbunyi sesaat sebelum ia bisa melangkahkan kaki keluar dari ruangan itu.

"Kau terlalu memuji Sora _,_ ramenku tidak seenak itu."

Gokudera melihat ayah dari Sora yang merupakan pria berambut putih yang mengenakan kacamata bulat. Sebenarnya kalau dilihat tidak ada sama sekali kesamaan antara ayah pemuda itu dengan pemuda didepannya, namun—ia hanya diam dan tidak mengurusinya.

Mungkin saja anak ini menurun pada ibunya.

"Haha—makanlah!" Inginnya menolak, namun ia ingat bagaimana Sawada Takeyoshi memaksanya untuk mengerjakan semua tugasnya hingga ia tidak bisa tidur dan juga makan. Saat ini ia ingin makan sedikit saja. Sora yang melihat itu seolah bisa membaca pikirannya, "—kau tidak akan mendapatkan masalah."

...

"Che," Gokudera tampaknya terluka harga dirinya. Entah kenapa ia merasa tenang dengan apa yang dikatakan oleh pemuda ini hingga ia percaya begitu saja. Dengan segera mengambil sumpit, ia menyerup makanan didepannya dengan segera.

"Siapa namamu?" Sora yang duduk didepannya tampak menompang dagunya dengan kedua tangan dan menatap Gokudera yang balas menatapnya, "—aku sudah memberikan namaku. Siapa namamu?"

"Gokudera—Hayato..."

Entah kenapa karena suara yang cukup mirip dengan Takeyoshi membuatnya menyerengit. Sungguh, rasanya ia seperti berhadapan dengan versi Takeyoshi yang lebih kalem—jauh lebih kalem.

"Gokudera kalau begitu," sekali lagi, karena suaranya yang mirip dan caranya menyebut nama Gokudera membuat ia menyerengit, "—apakah kau punya masalah Gokudera?"

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Kau punya mata yang sama denganku," Gokudera dengan segera menatap Sora, tenggelam dalam mata aunburn milik pemuda itu yang seolah menelannya dalam kegelapan yang berada diantara cahaya. Cahaya yang ia lihat dari pemuda itu saat ia tersenyum, "tetapi bedanya, aku tidak terlihat menyedihkan sepertimu~"

Seperti sebuah panah imajiner menombak dadanya dengan tulisan 'MENYEDIHKAN', dan Sora hanya tersenyum polos padanya yang tampak menundukkan kepalanya, "—bagaimana kalau kau keluar dari neraka itu? Ayahku tidak akan keberatan memiliki anak angkat satu lagi..."

...

"Ini bukan masalah neraka atau tidak," Gokudera meletakkan sumpitnya. Selera makannya menghilang begitu saja saat semua ini membicarakan tentang Vongola—secara tidak langsung. Dan ia berdiri begitu saja, "—aku tidak pernah dibutuhkan dimanapun. Bahkan di keluargaku sendiri..."

Sora mengepalkan tangannya dengan erat. Perkataan itu seolah kata-kata yang selalu ada di pikirannya.

" _Kenapa mereka tidak menginginkanku?"_

 _._

" _Kenapa mereka membuangku Kawahira-san?"_

"Makanya—" Gokudera yang sedaritadi menunduk tampak menoleh kearah Sora dan terkejut saat menemukan pemuda itu menangis. Tidak bersuara, namun air mata itu tampak begitu deras mengalir, "—ap—KENAPA KAU MENANGIS?!"

"T—tidak," Sora menghampus air matanya begitu saja, "—ha—hanya saja aku tidak... a—aku hanya merasa sedih mendengar perkataanmu."

"Che, seperti kau akan mengerti saja!" Gokudera berdecih dan memalingkan wajahnya. Berdiri akan pergi dari tempat itu, "—aku sudah membuang-buang waktu...walaupun lebih baik daripada harus berada disamping si brengsek itu. Tetapi..."

Gokudera bergumam tidak jelas, memasukkan kedua tangannya di kantung celana dan membuka pintu kedai itu.

"Ah Gokudera- _kun_ ," entah kenapa pemuda berambut perak itu tampaknya tertarik mendengarkannya, "kalau kau butuh tempat untuk beristirahat, aku tidak keberatan untuk membiarkanmu disini dan kita bisa berteman!"

...

"Berhentilah berbicara nonsen seperti itu bodoh! Kehidupanku tidak seperti yang kau bayangkan!"

 _ **BRAK!**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

" _Kau tidak pernah mengatakannya padaku kakek tua..."_

 _Pemuda dengan mata ruby—dengan warna rambut merah magenta yang ia dapatkan dari ayahnya dan mata dari ibunya—dan juga Bianchi—menatap pada ayahnya yang ada didepannya. Sudah beberapa minggu lamanya saat G—Gaspare dan juga Hayato mengetahui kebenaran tentang Hayato._

 _Dan sekarang, kakak tertua tampak berhadapan dengan ayah mereka. G—yang saat itu berusia 18 tahun tentu saja sudah memulai kesibukannya sebagai seorang tangan kanan calon penerus CEDEF—Sawada Ieyasu atau Giotto yang juga merupakan sahabat kecilnya._

" _Lalu, membuatmu bersikap berbeda dari Bianchi? Sikapmu akan diketahui oleh keluarga famiglia lainnya. Kau hanya akan membuat kelompok ayah dan juga Vongola hancur."_

" _Jadi semua ini bukan karena perasaan Hayato?! Dan bodoh jika kau mengatakan aku akan memperlakukannya berbeda dari Bianchi! Hayato sama seperti Bianchi, dan sampai kapanpun mereka berdua adalah adikku," G menatap tajam ayahnya. Persetan dengan sopan santun dan semua pelajaran sopan santun yang diberikan ayahnya sejak kecil._

 _Susah mengatakan dan mengakuinya, namun G menyayangi adiknya. Kedua adiknya—Bianchi dan juga Hayato. Bahkan saat ia mengetahui jika adik bungsunya Hayato adalah adik tirinya._

Heck! _Ia bukan bocah usia 12 tahun yang labil dan akan menjauh hanya karena keluarganya yang selama 10 tahun bersama dengannya bukan adik kandungnya._

 _Itu semua hanya sebuah hubungan darah._

" _Aku tidak peduli selama itu tidak mempengaruhi Vongola dan famiglia kita."_

 _..._

" _Meskipun aku membagi DNA denganmu, aku sama sekali tidak mengerti apa yang sebenarnya kau pikirkan," ia mengeratkan kepalan tangannya. Meskipun ia berusia 18 tahun, dan merupakan kandidat terkuat dari tangan kanan pemimpin CEDEF, namun kedudukan ayahnya saat itu lebih memiliki kekuasaan darinya._

 _Ia masih bisa mengendalikan Vongola dan CEDEF melalui Sawada Iemitsu—ayah Giotto. Yang tidak pernah ia sukai sejak pertama bertemu. Begitu juga dengan Sawada Takeyoshi._

" _Aku akan menjadi kuat. Membuat Hayato menjadi kuat dengan caraku sendiri, dan suatu saat aku yakin Hayato bisa membuktikan kalau ia bukanlah aib darimu. Ia akan berdiri lebih tinggi dibandingkan kau, dan saat itu aku akan meruntuhkan kekuasanmu."_

 _Dan dengan cuek, G berbalik dan meninggalkan ruangan ayahnya. Tidak peduli jika ayahnya berteriak dengan nada amarah padanya. Dan malam itu, adalah malam terakhir G berada di rumahnya. Saat ia berselisih dengan ayahnya._

 **.**

 **.**

" _ **G**_ _!" Suara itu membuat pemuda berambut magenta yang hendak membuka pintu dimana Giotto sudah menunggu menoleh. Menemukan Gokudera yang tampak berlari kearahnya, namun segera ditahan oleh beberapa pengawal disana, "G, kau mau kemana?! Kau sudah berjanji padaku untuk menemaniku bukan?!"_

 _..._

" _Kau bohong! Kau jadi aneh saat tahu kalau aku bukan adik kandungku! Apakah kau akan bersikap seperti ayah juga?! Kau sudah berjanji kalau kau akan melatihku dan akan membuatku menjadi kuat bukan?!" sekali lagi tidak ada jawaban dari kakak sulungnya itu, "—jawab!"_

" _Itu tidak ada gunanya sekarang... kau yang sekarang, tidak akan bisa menjadi kuat... Hayato."_

 _Ia tersentak. Tubuhnya membeku, sesaat sebelumnya ia mencoba untuk keluar dari dekapan pengawal dihadapannya, dan sekarang ia bahkan tidak melawan._

" _Kau masih terlalu lemah, itulah sebabnya aku melakukan ini..."_

 _Hayato tidak pernah melihat raut wajah dan tatapan G yang seperti itu. Ia seolah sedang melihat seorang yang asing disana. Itu bukan kakak yang ia kenal bukan? kemana G yang ia kenal—yang menyebalkan namun selalu menemaninya bahkan saat ia sedang sibuk dengan pelatihannya._

" _HANYA KARENA ITU?! KAU BERSIKAP SEPERTI ITU HANYA KARENA ALASAN YANG SAMA DENGAN AYAH?!" Kali ini Hayato mencoba menerobos bukan untuk menghentikan kakaknya, namun lebih karena ia ingin mendengar lebih jelas, "—AKU AKAN MENJADI KUAT KALAU ITU BISA MEMBUATMU TIDAK MENINGGALKANKU! APAKAH KAU AKAN MENINGGALKANKU SEPERTI MADRE?!"_

 _..._

" _JAWAB G!"_

" _...itu belum cukup," kaki jenjang kakaknya bergerak dan ia masuk ke dalam mobil mewah disana, "—aku tidak akan bisa bersama denganmu Hayato. Kecuali kau menjadi lebih kuat."_

 _Pintu tertutup, mesin mobil menyala dan berjalan perlahan meninggalkan Hayato yang sudah tenang. Terlalu tenang—karena ia menahan amarah mendengarkan kata demi kata dari kakaknya yang tampak seolah menusuknya._

" _...begitu? Aku akan membuatmu menyesal G! Aku akan menjadi kuat—lebih kuat darimu dan setelah itu aku akan mengalahkanmu hingga kau menyesal sudah meninggalkanku!"_

 _Dan itu adalah tekad awal dari Hayato, yang tanpa sadar sudah menyadarkan flame storm miliknya._

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

" _Yakin dengan apa yang kau lakukan G?"_

" _Tidak masalah," G menghela napas dalam mobil, menoleh pada jendela yang menunjukkan pemandangan mansion yang semakin menjauh. Ia mendengar, semua kata-kata yang diteriakkan oleh Hayato dari awal hingga akhir._

" _...menyesal? Aku sudah merasakannya—" gumaman G tampak tidak terdengar oleh siapapun di dalam mobil itu selain dirinya._

 **.**

 **.**

"Aku sudah tidak butuh orang tidak berguna sepertimu! Meeting dengan mereka menjadi terlambat karena semuanya tidak ada di markas!"

Suara pintu yang tertutup terdengar memutuskan omongan dari orang yang ada didalam sana. Gokudera yang kemarin tampak terlambat berada di markas karena berada di Cielo Orphanage hingga malam diusir keluar oleh Takeyoshi yang moodnya sedang memburuk keesokan harinya.

"—sejak awal aku tidak setuju Vongola beraliansi dengan kelompok itu," ia berdecih dan menggaruk kepala belakangnya.

"Hayato—" suara itu membuat langkahnya terhenti. Ia melirik dari sudut bahu, menemukan pemuda berambut merah magenta yang tampak berjalan kearahnya. Tatapannya tajam, ia tidak suka dan tidak mau bertemu dengan kakaknya saat ini, "kudengar dari Takeshi kalau Takeyoshi melukaimu. Kau tidak apa-apa?"

"Che, kalau hanya lemparan seperti itu sudah membuatku tewas, aku sudah terbunuh sejak dulu," ia menepis tangan G yang akan melihat plester pemberikan Sora padanya itu, "—jangan bersikap seolah kau peduli padaku."

...

"Aku memang peduli padamu."

"Heh," Gokudera tampak mendengus mendengar pernyataan kakaknya. Peduli? Meninggalkannya sendiri selama 5 tahun lamanya hanya karena ia lemah? Ia bahkan membuang harga dirinya dengan masuk ke kelompok Vongola. Meskipun ia harus menjadi tangan kanan orang seperti Takeyoshi, meskipun itu artinya ia harus berada dalam lingkungan dimana G berada didekatnya, "—kau sudah tidak peduli padaku sejak 7 tahun yang lalu. Dan jangan mencoba mengelaknya."

Dan begitu saja ia pergi meninggalkan G yang tidak mengejarnya dan hanya menatap punggung Gokudera.

 **.**

 **.**

"Ah, kau datang lagi! Kalau tidak salah namamu Gokudera Hayato bukan?"

Gokudera tidak percaya pada apa yang ia lakukan. Ia tidak memiliki pekerjaan lainnya di markas setelah Takeyoshi memberinya 'libur/cuti' untuk hari ini. Dan entah bagaimana, kakinya tampak bergerak dan membawanya ke kedai ramen yang ada di dekat Cielo Orphanage itu.

"Aku ingin ramen ayam," ia akan tampak seperti orang bodoh yang berdiri mematung di depan toko jika ia tidak memesan sesuatu. Toh, ia belum sempat memakan apapun sebelum berada di markas. Saat Kawahira—yang menyambutnya tadi berbalik untuk membuat ramen pesanannya, Gokudera menoleh kearah sekelilingnya.

"Kalau kau mencari Sora, ia sedang pergi untuk menemani 'adik'-nya yang ingin membantu di kedai," perkataan Kawahira tampak membuat Gokudera tersentak dan sedikit kehilangan pertahanannya. Wajahnya memerah karena apa yang dikatakan oleh Kawahira tepat sasaran, "—kurasa Sora benar-benar hebat untuk membaca pikiran seseorang bukan?"

...

"Ia hanya orang yang banyak omong dan sok tahu. Kehidupanku baik-baik saja," Gokudera mencoba ber _denial_. Dan Kawahira hanya tersenyum sebelum menatap kearah cincin yang ada di jarinya.

"Vongola benar-benar berubah menjadi kelompok mafia yang jahat kau tahu?" Gokudera hampir saja tersedak karena perkataan Kawahira. Ia menatap tajam seolah mengatakan 'darimana kau tahu aku berasal dari Vongola?'

"Cincin itu cukup mencolok, terutama untukku," Kawahira tertawa santai seolah tidak melakukan apapun yang membuat Gokudera semakin kesal dan marah, "—oh hai Sora, I-Pin bagaimana 'pekerjaanmu' hari ini?"

"I-Pin benar-benar membantu," Gokudera menoleh dan melihat Sora bersama dengan seorang gadis kecil berusia kira-kira 10 tahun yang tampak membawa tempat mengantar ramen, "ia tersenyum dan menyapa orang-orang dengan sangat baik."

"Sora- _nii_ benar-benar membantuku juga!"

"Ya-ya, ah—" Sora menatap kearah Gokudera yang memalingkan wajahnya, "—Gokudera- _san_ , kau datang lagi!"

"A—aku hanya merasa lapar dan ingin makan di luar saja."

"Yang lainnya juga mencarimu, ayo!" Sora menarik tangan Gokudera menuju ke bangunan yang ada di dekat sana. Cielo Orphanage.

 **.**

 **.**

"Ah, itu Tako-head-nii-san!"

Anak-anak disana tampak menoleh ketika Sora datang bersama dengan Gokudera. Dan mendengar panggilan 'sayang' itu, wajahnya tampak memerah begitu saja. Bukan malu, tetapi marah akan panggilan untuknya dari anak-anak itu.

"Namaku adalah Gokudera Hayato, jangan panggil aku seperti itu!"

"Ayo main lompat-lompat lagi Tako-Head-nii-san!"

"Kalian—" Gokudera tampak kesal namun membiarkan tubuhnya ditarik oleh anak-anak itu. Sora yang melihat itu hanya tertawa dan menepuk tangannya untuk memberikan isyarat untuk tenang dan diam.

"Karena permainan kalian berbahaya, bagaimana kalau sekarang kita akan belajar bernyanyi?"

...

Semua anak tampak memucat saat mendengar Sora mengatakan itu. Gokudera sama sekali tidak mengerti, dan saat Sora berjalan dan duduk di depan piano, semua anak tampak segera menggerakkan tangannya menutup telinga mereka semua.

"Apa yang kalian—"

 **BRANG!**

Rasanya ada bintang yang bertaburan didepan wajahnya. Diikuti dengan suara sumbang dari piano yang dimainkan oleh Sora, sementara anak-anak lainnya semakin menutup telinganya dengan erat. Nun jauh disana, tampak Kawahira sudah mengenakan penutup telinganya.

"STOP!"

Menghentikan segera permainan dari Sora, Gokudera menatap tajam Sora yang tertawa datar sambil menatap bingung Gokudera, "kalau kau tidak bisa bermain piano kau tidak usah bermain piano bodoh!"

"Te—tetapi tidak ada yang mau bermain piano tanpa dibayar, dan tidak ada kenalanku yang tahu cara bermain piano," Sora tertawa gugup sambil menggaruk kepala belakangnya. Gokudera menepuk wajahnya dengan keras sebelum menendang Sora dari tempat duduk piano itu.

"Cara bermain piano itu seperti ini!"

Sora yang masih mengaduh saat duduk di lantai dan mendengarkan bagaimana satu per satu not terlantun dari tangan Gokudera saat itu. Semua anak-anak tampak terdiam mendengarkan, sebuah alunan lagu yang tampak mengalir begitu saja.

...

"Caranya adalah begitu bodoh!"

"I—itu sangat indah! Tako-nii, mainkan lagi!" Dan segerombol anak-anak segera menabrak Gokudera yang membuatnya segera terjatuh dan mengaduh. Menatap kearah anak-anak itu yang tampak tersenyum, Gokudera yang menatap tajam mereka tampak menghela napas sebelum tersenyum.

 **.**

 **.**

"Aku mengirimkan laporan dari _Juudaime_ untuk kalian."

Gokudera tampak memberikan beberapa map sambil membuka pintu sebuah ruangan. Dimana Giotto dan G tampak berada disana dan menoleh kearahnya. Gokudera tidak suka berada disini, menghindar dari kakaknya sejauh apapun—namun, jika pekerjaan ini bisa membawanya lebih cepat ke Cielo Orphanage, ia akan melakukannya.

Gokudera memang menjadi sangat sering berada disana, memainkan piano untuk anak-anak itu atau hanya mengobrol dengan Sora. Meskipun itu terjadi, saat Gokudera hanya sedang melewati tempat itu dan ditarik paksa oleh Sora, ataupun saat Gokudera hanya ingin memakan ramen Kawahira.

"Hayato- _kun_ , apakah ada sesuatu yang menyenangkan akhir-akhir ini?"

Perkataan Giotto membuat Gokudera menoleh pada sahabat kakaknya itu yang bisa membaca pikiran dengan tepat. Entah kenapa selalu mengingatkannya pada Fuyona Sora. Kakaknya sepertinya juga memikirkan hal yang sama.

"Tidak ada," meskipun Gokudera memalingkan wajahnya, takut jika Giotto bisa membaca lebih jauh pikirannya, "—aku akan menghabiskan waktu istirahatku di luar."

Giotto dan G tampak saling bertatapan.

 **.**

 **.**

"Hei, Tako-nii datang!"

"Masih saja kalian memanggilku seperti itu?!"

Beberapa anak tampak menghampiri bersama dengan Sora yang berjalan menghampiri mereka. Gokudera memang kesal saat anak-anak itu mencoba memanggilnya seperti itu, namun pada akhirnya hanya pertengkaran mulut atau sedikit pukulan di kepala oleh Gokudera—yang berakhir dengan omelan dari Sora padanya.

Dan tentu saja tidak ada hari tanpa permainan piano dari sang _Storm Guardian_.

"Maaf merepotkanmu Gokudera- _kun_."

"Che," wajahnya memerah saat melihat Sora tersenyum padanya, "—aku hanya membalas karena ayahmu memberikanku ramen gratis setiap kali aku mampir."

"Tetap saja, anak-anak sangat senang dan selalu menunggumu untuk datang!"

Sora tersenyum sambil menelengkan kepalanya ke kiri. Pada akhirnya, entah kenapa ada sesuatu yang seolah mengikat Gokudera dengan Sora. Wajahnya ia palingkan dari senyuman menyilaukan itu, sekaligus menyembunyikan wajah merahnya.

"Ah, Tako-nii jadi seperti Takoyaki!" Taro tampak menunjuk kearah Gokudera yang wajahnya sangat memerah. Mendengar itu, Gokudera tampak memukul Taro yang mengatakan itu untuk menyembunyikan rasa malunya.

"HIEEE! Gokudera- _kun_!"

 **.**

 **.**

"Kau tidak masuk ke dalam?"

Pemuda yang mengintip dari luar tampak menoleh dan menemukan Kawahira yang tersenyum padanya sambil memakan ramen di tangannya, "—aku tidak keberatan kalau kau masuk dan mendengarkan dengan baik, tangan kanan pemimpin CEDEF sepertimu akan menjadi sebuah kehormatan untuk datang kemari."

G menatap kearah Kawahira yang tampak mengetahui siapa dirinya dan menatapnnya dengan tatapan curiga.

"Aku bukan musuh, kau bisa memastikan itu nanti. Bukankah permainan piano adikmu sangat bagus?"

"Aku tidak pernah melihat dan mendengarnya bermain piano lagi. Dan senyumannya itu, ia bahkan tidak pernah lagi tersenyum padaku seperti itu," G menghela napas dan menggaruk kepala belakangnya, "—aku tidak ingin senyuman itu menghilang begitu saja hanya karena kehadiranku."

...

"Yang bisa kuyakinkan saat ini adalah, ia berada di tempat yang lebih membuatnya bahagia daripada Vongola. Sadar atau tidak."

Kawahira tampak tersenyum dan menghela napas sebelum berbalik sambil mengatakan hal untuk terakhir kalinya, "—tetapi sepertinya kau terlambat."

"Huh?"

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini," G segera menoleh dan menemukan Gokudera yang menatapnya tajam. G tampak hanya menggaruk kepala belakangnya, menyadari kalau Gokudera menyadari keberadaannya. Tanpa tahu, apa yang terjadi sebelum ini.

 **.**

 **.**

Semua orang menikmati permainan langsung dari Gokudera begitu juga dengan Sora yang duduk agak lebih jauh daripada yang lainnya. Ia tersenyum saat Gokudera menyelesaikan permainannya dan anak-anak disana tampak senang dan menghampirinya.

Ia senang ada yang membuat anak-anak ini bahagia. Dan ia senang karena ia memiliki teman.

 **SREEET!**

Suara samar membuatnya menoleh dan menatap kearah jendela yang ada didekat Gokudera. Menemukan pemuda berambut merah magenta yang ada disana sedang mengintip, mata cokelatnya membulat mengenal siapa yang ada disana.

"G-nii..."

 **.**

 **.**

"Jadi, bagaimana kau bisa berada disini?"

"Aku hanya kebetulan berada disini dan mendengarkan suara piano," G mencoba untuk menyembunyikan jika ia mengikuti Gokudera kemari. Walaupun sepertinya adiknya tampak tidak percaya padanya dan menatapnya curiga, "—lupakan itu. Tempat apa ini?"

"Panti asuhan, dikelola Kawahira- _san_ dan juga Sora _—_ huh dimana dia?" Gokudera menoleh pada Sora yang seharusnya berada di dekat sana dan sudah tidak ada dimana-mana.

"Kalau Sora- _nii_ langsung pergi karena katanya ada urusan dengan Kawahira-jii-san!" Taro menunjuk kearah kedai ramen yang tampak cukup ramai dengan orang lain. Gokudera hanya _sweatdrop_ dan G tampak menoleh bingung dengan orang bernama Sora.

"Aku akan kembali ke markas. Giotto bisa kabur dari pekerjaannya kalau aku meninggalkannya terlalu lama."

"Jangan sekalipun mengatakan pada orang lain bahkan Giotto- _san_ tentang ini!"

"Ya-ya..."

Tidak ada yang menyadari jika beberapa orang tampak bersembunyi dan memperhatikan tempat itu. Memotret Sora beberapa kali hingga Gokudera keluar dari tempat itu dan kembali ke Vongola.

 **.**

 **.**

"Kau yakin dengan apa yang kau bawakan untukku ini?"

Seorang pemuda tampak membawakan beberapa foto pada pemuda yang duduk di kursi depannya. Mengangguk, pemuda berambut cokelat pendek dengan mata biru itu tampak memperhatikan satu per satu foto yang menampakkan Sora dan juga Gokudera.

" _That Bastard_..." Takeyoshi Sawada, meremas foto yang ada di tangannya dengan tangan yang gemetar. Ia sudah senang saat mengetahui tidak ada kabar dari saudara kembarnya itu. Namun sekarang, ia melihat bagaimana replika dirinya itu tampak sehat dan akan merebut sesuatu darinya lagi.

"Kalian tahu apa yang harus kalian lakukan..." Kedua pengawal tampak menatap sang boss dalam diam, "—hancurkan tempat itu..."

 **.**

 **.**

"Selesai juga..."

Gokudera tampak berjalan kearah pintu keluar dan akan keluar dari maskar untuk pergi kembali ke _Cielo Orphanage_. Tentu saja untuk bertemu dengan Sora dan juga yang lainnya. Sebelum mata emeraldnya tampak menemukan Takeyoshi yang menyilangkan tangannya dan menyenderkan tubuhnya di dinding dekat sana.

"Mau kemana kau Gokudera?"

"Hanya mencari udara segar, aku akan segera kembali saat jam istirahatku selesai _Juudaime_ ," Gokudera membungkuk sedikit sebelum ia bergerak hendak keluar dari ruangan itu. Namun, kerahnya segera ditarik, dan tampak pemuda berambut cokelat itu mendorongnya ke dinding. Menahannya untuk bergerak.

"Apakah sebegitu pentingnya **tempat itu** untukmu Gokudera Hayato? Hingga perhatianmu semua tertuju padanya," suara itu berbisik tepat didepan telinganya. Dengan nada dingin yang seolah membekukan gerakannya, "—kau memang tidak berguna di kelompok Vongola ini. Tetapi cincin itu memilihmu, dan aku tidak akan membiarkanmu pergi begitu saja..."

...

"Aku akan menghancurkan apapun yang merebut semuanya dariku..."

Dan apa yang ada di pikiran Gokudera hanyalah Sora.

 **.**

 **.**

Suara sirine mobil kebakaran itu terdengar memekakkan telinga. Gokudera berlari sekencang yang bisa ia lakukan, meskipun pada akhirnya hanya nyala api merah yang membakar habis bangunan berlantai 3 itu.

"Sora..."

"Aku melihat seseorang membakar bangunan ini beberapa saat yang lalu."

"Vongola... aku melihat lambang itu..."

Gokudera mendengar semua itu, membulatkan matanya dan menoleh pada orang-orang yang berbicara. Vongola. Kebakaran. Sawada... Takeyoshi.

"Gokudera- _kun_!" Ia menoleh dan menemukan Kawahira berlari kearahnya, "—Sora! Sora menerobos ke dalam karena I-Pin dan Taro masih ada didalam!"

Ia bahkan tidak perlu memikirkan apapun—untuk kakinya bergerak dan tampak menerobos api yang semakin besar membakar pintu depan bangunan itu. Kawahira tampak terkejut, sebelum sunggingan di wajahnya membentuk senyuman.

"Pada akhirnya badai akan menemukan langit yang tepat..."

 **.**

 **.**

"Signor G!"

Ia menoleh untuk menemukan Oregano berlari kencang dan berhenti di depannya. Dengan wajah panik dan pucat, ia tampak mengambil napas terlebih dahulu sebelum memulai laporannya yang mengejutkan.

"Vongola menghancurkan bangunan lain lagi," G menepuk kepalanya keras, laporan untuknya dan Giotto akan bertambah lagi, "—banyak yang melihat Hayato- _san_ berada didekat sana dan laporan terbaru melihat kalau ia menerobos kobaran api di bangunan itu."

Kursi yang diduduki G tampak terjatuh, dan matanya membulat menampakkan ketakutan.

"Dimana..."

"Ba—bangunan panti asuhan di Sicilly—Cielo Orphanage."

 **.**

 **.**

"SORA!" Gokudera menutup mulutnya dan menatap seluruh bangunan yang sudah terbakar disana, "SORA JAWAB AKU KALAU KAU MASIH HIDUP! DAN PERCAYALAH KAU HARUS TETAP HIDUP ATAU AKU AKAN MENENDANGMU DARI NERAKA!"

Suara paniknya menggema, namun tidak ada sama sekali seseorangpun yang menjawab. Ia hampir saja menyerah saat suara piano sumbang tampak tertangkap oleh telinganya. Suara dan cara bermain yang payah—ia tahu kalau ia tidak akan salah mengenalinya.

Dan dengan segera ia bergerak dan menuju ke ruang bermain, mendobrak pintunya hingga terbuka dan menunjukkan Sora di depan piano bersama I-Pin dan juga Taro.

"SORA!"

"Gokudera- _kun_."

"Bodoh kenapa kau berada disini dan tidak pergi! Kau bisa mati disi—" Gokudera melihat kaki Sora yang tampak terluka parah, "—kakimu."

"I-Pin dan juga Taro tidak ingin keluar jika tidak bersama denganku, tetapi aku tidak bisa bergerak dari sini," Sora menyerengit saat mencoba untuk menggerakkan kakinya. Gokudera segera menahan tubuhnya, dan Sora hanya tertawa, "—mereka pingsan kehabisan oksigen. Bawa mereka berdua keluar Gokudera- _kun_."

"Bagaimana denganmu?!"

"Aku tidak mungkin pergi... dengan keadaan kakiku seperti ini."

"Aku tidak akan meninggalkanmu! Anak-anak itu akan membunuhku jika aku pergi dari sini tanpamu!" Gokudera mencoba untuk menggotong Taro dan I-Pin yang berada disana, membopong Sora yang mencoba untuk berjalan, "—bertahanlah, aku akan membawa kalian bertiga keluar."

Sora hanya tersenyum dan mengangguk. Mereka berjalan, Gokudera mencoba untuk menghindarkan mereka berempat dari api yang menghancurkan perlahan bangunan yang ada didepannya. Suara lantai yang retak benar-benar membuatnya khawatir.

"Lantai ini tidak akan kuat menahan kita..."

"Apa yang kau—" Gokudera baru saja akan bertanya saat Sora mendorongnya begitu saja menjauh dari tempat mereka berpijak.

 _ **KRAK!**_

"SORA!" Gokudera tampak menatap horror bagaimana tubuh pemuda itu tampak terjatuh dari lantai retak yang menghubungkan lantai kayu itu dengan bagian bawah, "—SORA! SORA JAWAB AKU!"

Ia menghindar dari api yang menyebar kearahnya. Ia masih membawa I-Pin dan Taro. Ia tidak bisa turun begitu saja dan menyelamatkan Sora. Namun, jika tidak—maka Sora akan terbakar dan tewas disini.

"Apa yang harus kulakukan..."

" _Tanganmu sangat indah untuk memainkan piano Hayato..."_

Bayangan ibunya yang menyentuh tangannya dengan kedua tangan tampak membayanginya.

" _Ibumu adalah guru les pianomu yang meninggal 6 bulan yang lalu..."_

"Tidak..."

" _Kau lihat bukan? Kau ditinggalkan karena kau lemah..."_

"Tidak lagi..."

" _Aku tidak bisa bersama denganmu karena kau lemah Hayato..."_

Kakaknya yang meninggalkannya, hanya karena dia lemah. Kakaknya yang selalu ada, dan pada akhirnya meninggalkannya seperti ibunya yang tewas meninggalkannya sendiri. Dan sekarang—

" _Kau sangat hebat Gokudera-kun! Itu sangat indah!"_

"Aku tidak ingin ditinggalkan lagi... Tidak sekarang," ia melihat kearah Sora yang membuka matanya perlahan. Menatap kearahnya sebelum tersenyum.

"Pergilah... Hayato, ini... bukan salahmu..."

 _Tidak... tidak. Tidak..._

"AKU TIDAK AKAN MENINGGALKANMU SAMPAI KAPANPUN!" Gokudera menatap kearah Sora yang perlahan kehilangan kesadaran, dan tidak menjawabnya lagi, "SORA!"

Ia harus meninggalkan tempat ini, minimal menyelamatkan kedua anak di gendongannya saat ini. Tetapi Sora—

"Apa yang harus kulakukan..."

"HAYATO!" Suara itu membuatnya membulatkan matanya dan menatap kearah lainnya. Menemukan kakaknya yang menerobos kebakaran, menatap kearahnya dan berlari hingga kehadapannya, "—kenapa kau ada disini?! Kau harus pergi dari sini bodoh!"

"Aku tidak akan meninggalkan Sora! Aku tidak akan meninggalkannya seperti kau meninggalkanku dulu!" G membulatkan matanya saat mendengar perkataan Gokudera. Menemukan ide yang lebih bagus, ia segera menurunkan I-Pin dan Taro memberikannya pada G, "—bawa anak-anak ini! Aku akan menyelamatkan Sora!"

"Hayato!" G tampak membawa kedua anak itu, dan terkejut saat menemukan G yang segera melompat kebawah. Ia bergerak mendekat, menemukan Gokudera yang bersama dengan seorang yang familiar.

"Takeyoshi...?" G melihat lebih jelas, dan matanya semakin membulat saat tahu jika itu bukanlah Takeyoshi.

"...Tsuna...yoshi?"

 **.**

 **[** **Chapter 1—Hidden Storm and Adorable Sky ]**

.

 **[ Next! ]**

"KARENA KAU YANG MEMBERITAHUKAN PADA SI BRENGSEK TAKEYOSHI SORA-SAN TERLUKA SEPERTI INI!"

.

"Aku tidak memberitahukannya Hayato... bukan aku yang melakukannya."

.

"Tolong G-nii... Jangan katakan jika aku masih hidup pada Giotto-nii-san..."

.

"Jagalah dia untukku Tsunayoshi..."

.

"Aku disuruh oleh Giotto-san untuk menemanimu, Nana-san..."

.

"Kalau saja kau bertemu dengan Tsu- _kun_ , ia pasti akan sangat senang bertemu denganmu... Takeshi- _kun_."

.

"Aku hanya bisa tersenyum dan mengangguk... meskipun aku tidak suka, dan tidak ingin berada di dunia ini. Aku hanya ingin mengembalikan kakakku..."

.

"Kau adalah adik yang baik Takeshi- _kun_... dan kurasa, Asari- _san_ akan mengerti apa yang kau inginkan..."

.

"Aku bertemu dengan seorang yang sangat baik Nana- _san_... Namanya adalah Fuyona Sora."

.

"Sora... Tsu...kun."

 **[ Coming Soon! Chapter 2—Calming Rain and Lonely Mother ]**

 **.**

Oke, Chapter 2 sudah selesai dengan cukup panjang :')) ada yang menunggu? Disini Goku sudah ketemu sama Tsuna dan mengikat hubungan spesial. G tahu kalau Sora itu Tsuna? Bisa dilihat nanti di chapter selanjutnya~

Takeyoshi saya bikin jadi... sedikit Seme. Seme maksa yang kayaknya posesif dalam segi negatif dan ga mau guardiannya sampai direbut orang lain.

Nah loh, gimana sama pairing yang ada di pengumuman? Silahkan lihat saja nanti~

Makasih buat **nanykitsune, Cocoa2795, Natsu Yuuki, Zee Cielova, Aozora27, Hikage Natsuhimiko** ( _Takeyoshi itu flamenya sama kuat sama Tsuna n Giotto bahkan mungkin lebih kuat. #... alasannya silahkan ikuti ceritanya XD)_ **, dwinur . halifah . 9, zhichaloveanime, Chris, Axerleoulus Xenon Xelvarixion, Caeliayuuki** _(Iemitsu belum meninggal :3)_ _ **, Allen491.**_


End file.
